


Seeker and Snitch

by LilyWilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWilliams/pseuds/LilyWilliams
Summary: After deciding to accept Voldemort's proposed deal in the Forbidden Forest, Harry finds himself face to face with the human version of his first Golden Snitch. Through her finding the strength to do what must be done.





	Seeker and Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I first and foremost apologize for not posting for so long. Life, health issues, and preparing for a convention a week ago. Best time of my life and one of my cosplays inspired this one shot. Written on via iPad, the inspiration came from a picture I did with a friend who was Quidditch Harry catching me as the Golden Snitch. 
> 
> Another friend, Maggy said that seeing the Snitch as a person gives the whole thing a very different meaning in regards to Harry's journey. Imagine how grateful Harry would be, if they could have a conversation. 
> 
> I decided to do an one shot based off the conservation. I want to thank Maggy for the ingenious idea!! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!! Thank you so much for being amazing!!
> 
> LilyWilliams
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't not own rights or characters of Harry Potter.

Coldness filled every fiber of the young man's being. It wasn't from his surroundings but from what he knew he was walking to...his impending death. It had been planned before his birth, prophesied. Now he could get what he always wanted to be with his family once more.

He was running from it, hoping that it could be changed. In the end, Harry knew it was the only way. He couldn't deny it any longer. If anything his actions would finally end the war and the darkness that went with it. That those corrupted would see what their own actions had gone. Those who died would be honored to the highest. It was the only thing that he wanted to come from this.

Stopping before he got to his doomed destination, he pulled the very first Snitch he caught out of his pocket. At that moment, he realized what the inscription meant. It would open at the close of his life. Harry took a deep breath, knowing it would work now. He pressed the Snitch to his lips, whispering, "I am about to die." Seconds later, there was a blinding bright light that flashed in front of him. He hadn't noticed the Snitch wasn't in his hand anymore.

Ever so softly, he heard a very familiar fluttering sound to the left of him. Harry distracted from his original mission, followed the sound. Almost in a trance, as if it were calling to him. There was a part of him warning him that it could very well be a trap. Something else overrode that, a sense of perfect peace.

He rubbed his eyes to make absolutely sure that he wasn't going crazy, a streak of gold trailed from behind a clustered patch of trees. He slowly approached to where it led. It felt too reminiscent to the silver doe Patronus he saw by the frozen lake months ago. Something shimmered through the branches, he moved a couple low hanging ones out of his way. It was a small clearing. The young man wondered when Voldemort was going to darken the moonlit space. His consciousness was brought back to reality when footsteps moved across the grass. Harry backed up to a nearby bush to ready himself for the attack. 

Harry’s heart thundered forcefully in his ears as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He knew that Voldemort wouldn't play by his own rules. Instead he probably sent a Death Eater to make it to where Harry wasn't able to stop the dark wizard from killing him. Harry gripped his wand, ignoring the throbbing pain in his chest. The footsteps suddenly stopped a few feet from his hiding place. 

Three, two, one…He counted down mentally in preparation of his ambush. Harry bursted out into the opening, expecting to be struck down on the spot. To his confused surprise, what was there was something he couldn't explain. Let alone seen before, a blurred outline of a human silhouette shone brighter than the moon itself. Harry had a hard time telling if it was a woman or a man. It was petite, about a good five feet tall. Still it seemed to be rippling like a ghost. He found himself asking if Patronuses could take human form. 

“Who's here?” He questioned in the silence night air, the sounds of war had disappeared. Nothing responded to his question. Was someone trying to trick him, had Voldemort created something to threat him? One of his twisted mind games. “I said who is there!” He demanded, now tired of the taunting. Slowly he moved his pointed wand out around him but a female voice caused him to freeze. 

"Hello, Seeker,” the unearthly voice said in greeting, the tone was happy but held a touch of sadness.

Harry once again turned to the unknown figure, only to find what he assumed to be a young woman. Her hair could only be described as pure light, that lay down to her midsection. Eyes that were like the first rays of the early morning sunrise, gold with a hint of silver. On a closer look, tiny filigree designs lined her irises. A dress that appeared to be out of time adorned her form, it was a very pale yellow that wrapped around like a robe, the sleeves were long, almost transparent, and fanned out as if they were wings. A smile of loving fondness graced her face.

”Who are you?” He said, keeping his guard up in case she turned into something much more dangerous. She just continued to smile at him, waiting for him to see the truth. 

“Seekers usually know their snitches,” she answered him softly, amused by his intrigued puzzlement. She moved closer to him, gliding in motion. 

What did she mean Seekers usually knew their snitches? Then it hit him with full force, was she the golden snitch? But that was not possible, even for Wizarding standards. No object could logically become human. He remained leery of her and for good reason. “How can a snitch become human? It's just a ball.” He interrogated her without breaking his hardened tone. 

“Ever wonder why only the Seekers are the only ones that can see the golden snitch?” She began looking at him. “It's so much more than speed and sight.” 

“Then what is it?” He inquired of her, he was still expecting some kind of dark transformation. Her expression turned slightly hurt by his cold demeanor. “Is this how Voldemort plans to kill me?”

“No,” She still doesn't attempt to attack him in any way. “I was given to you to remind you what hope and light is. What can happen when it is given power.” She said sincerely. 

Little by little, his guard was starting to crumble away. Dumbledore always had a way to remind him what had to be done, even though it was for the elderly man’s own selfish reasons. Knowing the young man's heart and what he would do. “Will good come from this?” He asked what scared him the most. Making the ultimate sacrifice but making things worse for all. 

“Yes,” A sleeve covered hand took his gently. Her eyes met his truly this time. “So much good will come from this, but it isn't going to happen without suffering or a price.” The price was him giving up his life. 

He nodded trying to take in the full affect of everything. His death was more than just a duty of his destiny but ending something that could destroy everything. Something someone his age shouldn't have to do. Except he was now accepting his fate. She gave him a look of complete understanding. 

“I’m about to die,” he said again, this time with true raw emotion. His spirit was somehow calmed. 

“You don't have to be alone in this,” the young woman said empathetically. “You see, the Seeker and snitch are connected. That is why only one can see the other. Bonded forever, constant companions.” She continued from her first comment. “The honest representation of soulmates.” It clicked in his mind, when he caught the snitch for the first time, he felt something deep. They had become one. 

The young woman reached up, resting a soft gentle hand on the side of his face. Confirming her words, “You have always found me, let me find you,” she said, before her lips fluttered against his.

He felt light filling him from her kiss, he let it overwhelm him. She pulled away from him, placing the cracked resurrection stone in his hand. “Others are waiting but I am with you beyond the end.” She kissed him again then turned into a golden streak in the sky. 

His eyes were slightly moist as he gazed at where she stood, deep down knowing that she was somehow still with him. Clearing his throat, he turned to go face what he must to show what the power of love could do. Above him came a faint fluttering, he spotted gold in the trees.

“See you again, my Golden Snitch,” he said into the sky, he clutched the stone in his hand and returned to the path of death.


End file.
